Christmas In the Laboratory
by Soul-Winged Arrows
Summary: My first story! Donatello prepares himself on Christmas Morning for the celebration to come on this holiday. Oneshot, please R&R!


**I do not own TMNT or any of its characters, but I wish I did! This i s just a little story for the 2012 series. R&R, please! Thank you, enjoy.**

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnn!" I can't believe I fell asleep for more than two hours. If I am Donatello, the brains and inventor of a secret team of quadruplet mutants, aren't I supposed to wake up first and go to sleep last so that I can invent? I give a big stretch with my arms, luckily having nothing there. I slowly convince my upper body to rise from the space on the desk it was resting on while my bottom was on a chair. Lots of cluttered test tubes, clamps, beakers, and droppers are swept aside as my arm moves over to the right, it's too late to realize that my tools have begun rolling off the table to the floor.

SMASH! I stare down at the pieces of broken glass in despair, seeing a certain green ooze emerging out of them.

"Oh no, there was MUTAGEN in those!" a small, comical squeal comes from my mouth as I start to grab a large metal bowl, which I slide under the carnage and push it into. That wasn't even the beginning. All of a sudden, the mutagen melts straight through the bowl. "Oh. So titanium melts under mutagen atoms. I'll write that down." I say as I use a plastic bowl instead. I realize that I don't know what time it is, so I look at my small digital clock across the room, glowing with a soft green light. "Oh my gosh! NOON?!" I frantically burst into the living space, only to find that it's empty. I see a large tree, covered in decorations me and my brothers have found over the years. Wait, what? Oh! I can't believe I forgot! It's Christmas Day! That's why I didn't get woken up for training! I sigh in relief as I walk back into the lab. The others, even Master Splinter, are usually late sleepers too. I grab a notepad on a bench and write down my mental note about melting titanium.

Then, in a flash, a wrench is grabbed, along with a box of springs, I put the finishing touches on the one present I have yet to finish, probably because it's taken me forever. I call it, "The L-Skates!" As I'm working, I realize how much I miss April. After her Dad got mutated, I haven't seen her since she yelled at me and ran off from the warehouse where what used to be her father had escaped. I got kind of depressed after that, but Master Splinter cheered me up, after giving me a lesson that you cannot make someone like you, or like you again in this case. I guess I didn't like how he taught me this, in the form of "Today, I am going to teach you to enjoy falling down." While being thrown and tossed like Raph using the punching bags (or me) during training. A state of the art pair of roller skates with a special button that upon being pressed, turns into a pair of rocket shoes that can either boost your run by 83%, or send you flying through the sky, to replace that clunky bat wing design I've already manufactured. The best part, is that it stays completely silent on the air! Why I call it the L-Skate instead of T? Well, I already have the D, R, and M Skates, and now L! One pair of skates for all of my brothers, each with a unique design and function, with colors and functions that represent the person and how they are special.

Leo's is a simple kind, a shade of ocean blue with a silver shuriken painted on each side, and upon pressing one of these "decorations", will pop out a real one. Mikey's is very orange, and a special spot with a device that plays 50 of his favorite songs, along with an Antonio's Pizza phone to call them when he wants a pizza. Raph's are a crimson shade, with four slots to hold two pairs of extra sai. Mine, are well, interesting. Purple, with a button that allows you to voice a command, and anything that has been inserted into the database will magica- err, digitally form right in front of you in less than three seconds! You could make any of our weapons, Metalhead, or any T-vehicle. I'm so proud of myself! I have to bite my lip to not say that out loud.

Anyway, I have a system for wrapping my presents. I wrap the gift in the bandanna/fur color that he is, and then put on a purple ribbon, to represent it's from me. I slowly wrap up the present in blue, slap a purple ribbon on it, and sneak into the living room so no one notices, even if they are in the kitchen. Sliding it under the tree, I smile at how good it looks there with the red, orange, and purple presents. I turn and make sure no one sees or saw me, then walk leisurely towards the kitchen, smelling breakfast cooking in the air.


End file.
